


A Dark Storage Closet

by kinkywonn



Series: Shit Monsta X Said [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, This is just pure indulgence, its literally crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/pseuds/kinkywonn
Summary: [In a dark storage room]Jooheon: [screams in fear]Wonho: What, what, what is it?!Jooheon: Something just brushed against my right leg!Wonho: Oh my God!Jooheon: Oh, never mind. It was just my left leg.





	A Dark Storage Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Incorrect Monsta X quotes! [incorrect-monsta-x-quotes on tumblr, check their stuff out, it’s hilarious]

If there was one thing Jooheon and Wonho learned about their band mates, it was that they should never, _ever_ trust them while they’re filming in an abandoned building. On Halloween, no less. Jooheon felt he could blame Changkyun for the situation they were in currently, but he was also sure that Minhyuk had a hand in it. The situation?

They’ve been locked in a dark, old storage room in the building they were filming in.

How did they end up here? Well, Changkyun went exploring and he didn’t come back for about ten minutes, so Minhyuk went looking for him, and then _he_ went missing, so Kihyun nominated him and Wonho to go and look for the two missing children. Jooheon tried his best to avoid having to go look for Changkyun and Minhyuk in this dark, scary, old building, pulling out all the aegyo tricks and the puppy eyes, but Kihyun wasn’t swayed and just pushed them in the direction that Changkyun and Minhyuk went. 

“Just go and find them, it’s not that hard. You’ll have muscle man Wonho with you and a flashlight, so I don’t see what’s the problem.” Kihyun said as he pushed them.

“The _problem_ is, is that it’s _dark_! And scary! There’s probably ghosts!” Jooheon whined, holding onto Wonho’s sleeve as they walked away.

“You’ll be fine! If you’re not back in twenty minutes, we’ll come looking for you.” Kihyun promised, looking to Shownu. 

“They couldn’t have gone far.” Shownu gave his input, making Wonho sigh. They’ve got no choice now.

“Come on, Jooheonie. We’ll find them real quick and then we’ll come back, okay?” Wonho comforted the younger man. Jooheon let out a dramatic sigh and began following Wonho.

 

Ten minutes later, they still couldn’t find Changkyun and Minhyuk. Granted, they were both too afraid to look for too long inside dark rooms and inside boxes or other random, good hiding places. They were going to check in one last room before heading back to Kihyun and the others, saying that they couldn’t find Changkyun or Minhyuk. They had taken a few steps into what looked like a storage closet when the door suddenly slammed shut on them, making Jooheon whimper in fear. Wonho had dropped the flashlight, causing it to break. Wonho tried bashing it against his hand to try and get it to work, but it was no use; the shock of the fall had caused it to break.

“Damn it,” Wonho growled. “Changkyun, Minhyuk! Let us out!” Wonho yelled, hearing cackling laughter in return.

“Five minutes in there hyungs! Then we’ll let you out!” Changkyun cackled. Jooheon whimpered again as he heard their footsteps retreating. 

“Aish, those kids…” Wonho murmured. “Hey, Jooheonie? Are you okay?” 

“I don’t like this! This place is fucking creepy and I hate dark places, why are they like this?” Jooheon replied, walking forward to find Wonho.

“I’m sure Shownu and Kihyun will reprimand them for it later…. Hopefully.” Wonho said, sitting down on the floor as they waited.

 

Not even three minutes had passed before Jooheon shrieked in terror. Wonho jumped, letting out a yelp as Jooheon’s shriek frightened him. He had gotten so used to the silence 

“What… What…. What is it, Jooheonie!?” Wonho asked, his voice wavering. 

“Something touched my right leg! Wonho, _something touched my leg_!” Jooheon shouted, his body shaking in fear. Wonho felt the blood drain from his face, the fear settling in.

“Oh my god! Hey, Changkyun! Minhyuk! Let us out of here!” Wonho shouted. A few tense moments passed before Jooheon let out the biggest sigh of relief Wonho had ever heard come from a person.

“Oh, never mind! It was just my left leg! Hahaha…” Jooheon laughed out his nerves, glad he wasn’t able to see Wonho in the dark. Wonho just stared blankly at where he thought Jooheon was. He couldn’t believe that Jooheon had been so freaked out about his legs touching each other. He gave him such a fright when he shrieked like he was being murdered. A moment later, the door burst open, showering the two boys with light. 

“I heard someone scream, what happened?!” Kihyun exclaimed, rushing over to the two boys on the floor.

“Jooheon screamed.” 

“Why?”

“His left leg touched his right leg.” There was a moment of silence before Wonho could hear the howling laughter of Minhyuk, Changkyun and Hyungwon. Shownu could be heard laughing a little bit away and Kihyun snorted before he covered his face and tried to bury his laughter into his hand. He failed as the laughter burst through his hand. 

“I-I can’t _believe_ —!” Changkyun tried speaking, but he was laughing too hard to form a sentence.

“ _Jooheon_ —!” Minhyuk tried as well, but he failed. 

“I _get_ it! Stop laughing! You’re all the worst.” Jooheon grumbled, standing up and walking away. 

“Aw, Jooheonie! We’re sorry!” Minhyuk followed after Jooheon, wrapping the man in a hug. They all walked back to the main area where everyone was waiting for the boys. 

“What happened? We heard a shriek earlier.” Their manager asked. Changkyun and Minhyuk burst into laughter again and Jooheon shook his head, not wanting such an embarrassing moment to be heard by everyone else.

“Jooheon shrieked because his left leg touched his right leg.” Wonho explained, a smile breaking out on his face as he tried to suppress giggles. Now that the moment had passed, Wonho could see the humour in the situation. Giggles and laughter could be heard coming from the staff members, making the others join in on laughing again. Jooheon began walking away.

“I can’t _believe_ this betrayal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crack!  
> There’ll be more to come! Aiming for one a day in this series!  
> Peace.


End file.
